Two Lines in the Sand
by Anomilee1
Summary: Bad at Summaries and I'm not really sure where this story is going, but I will try to make the journey interesting. Rated M for precautions. This story is about Olivia dealing with all of the craziness and all of the crazies that cross her path and who will end up sticking by her in the end and who she'll chose to stick by. Liv's Journey to who she wanted to be. READ!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, not new to the site, but haven't been on in a long time. I think my old account got deleted and I haven't written in for ever. So with that being said, bare with me. Also, most of these characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. I do not own Scandal or any of the characters.

Now that that is out of the way. I just wanted to give a quick promo to this fic. I will try to make this a very well rounded fic that can appeal to the on the fence people, but lets be real, if you are on team Jake or team Fitz there's very little bargaining that can be done at this point to persuade. I my self am a team Jake all the way. Now I was team Fitz at one point, but that was before I knew we had options, LOL. So yes this will be Olivia/Jake but I will try to incorporate a healthy dose of everyone into it. I don't know how well that will work out since I am completely out of practice at this writing thing, but I will try, because I love writing.

OH! Also, I love reviews. They motivate me to update quicker and I like hearing constructive criticism on my writing also. So feel free to review. The longer the better.

I will post this now but I will proof read it tomorrow since I am exhausted now, and just wanted to get this posted tonight. I will correct typos soon. So without further ado, ENJOY!

* * *

"Clean." Harrison said disappointingly as he slammed his pen on the desk and looked away from his lap top for the first time since the file had begun downloading.

"No," Olivia corrected him, making him and Abby look up towards her, "not clean. Hidden." She corrected, looking at them as she continued to pace back and forth.

"Liv there's nothing," Abby said agreeing with Harrison.

"There has to be something. Why else would Emily come to us with the information in the first place unless she thought it would be helpful? She had to have known something."

"She was scared," Abby counter argued. "She was grasping at straws. Anything to keep Dear Ole Dad from finding out what his little girl was doing with his friends at the country club. Someone paid her off and she backed down. I mean she's not the sharpest crayon in the box, and apparently neither are most of the people she's decided to go bed hopping with. To tell the truth, I'm surprised we haven't had to send Huck to kidnap her and give her a new identity like we had to do with Quinn.." she trailed off realizing that she had just broached a currently touchy subject amongst her colleagues.

She looked over at Huck before looking back down again. He continued to pluck away at his keyboard after a brief glance her way. She hadn't meant to draw any tension into the room, as if they needed any more of that right now. No one said anything about it, but it was still well known that Quinn crossed everyone's mind on a frequent basis, especially Liv and Huck. Harrison had taken a liking to her from the beginning, which she felt was due to the fact that she was his first solo recruit. She had even grown to like the girl some over the past couple of years, though she still was not her favorite. Liv felt responsible for taking care of her, which she could not do at the moment because Huck had lost her. And Huck felt responsible for losing her. Which made for an interesting dynamic considering Huck's undying loyalty to Liv and Liv's unwavering sense of responsibility for making sure he was okay and functioning in the world as best he could without torturing anyone to death. Plus Liv had been acting really weird for the past couple of weeks. And not her usual weirdness where she had something really juicy going on in her personal life. God she hoped Liv did not have any more skeleton's jumping out of her closet anytime soon. She did not know how the woman dealt with it and run her work life so efficiently. "If Liv has one more thing that's so devastatingly personal happen to her, I'm going to have a breakdown," she thought to herself.

"Huck, you got anything?" she questioned.

"Not yet," he gave a quick nod of his head as he continued to pluck away at the keyboard. "Still trying to break into the country clubs system. I would say they are hiding more than just credit card numbers of some of the country's wealthiest with this security system that they have."

"Keep searching," Liv replied looking back in Harrison and Abby's direction before walking out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Harrison asked to no one in particular, as he watched Liv leave the conference room.

Abby just shook her head as she grabbed a new stack of papers to sort through. Huck continued to hammer away at his keyboard.

* * *

She went into her office and closed the door. She had to close this case soon, she had more personal things to worry about. She had to find her mother and figure out what the hell exactly was going on with her father. What the hell had he been thinking holding her mother captive for all these years? She was twelve when he had told her that her mother had died, and now she was a grown woman. A grown woman who had grown up thinking that her mother was dead and her father hated her for not being able to control her, only to learn that her mother was alive and being held captive for being a terrorist and her father was even worse than he seemed before. God, did she come from a screwed up back ground. No wonder she felt the need to save everyone else around her who had gotten screwed up so royally at some point in their lives. She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled slowly. One moment of solitude… she thought. That moment turned into a second as a soft beeping began to emanate from the phone on her desk. Her alarm. She had set it ten minutes ago. She really only needed five but she wanted to give the test a little time to think it over. She had been in a situation before where a test had changed its mind in a minute or less. She sighed before getting up and walking towards her personal bathroom.

This was stupid. There was no way, she was under too much stress. She had entirely too much going on for the universe to throw something else her way. It would probably be against the laws of physics of some secret entity of karma or some great universal force for this to be possible with everything else she had going on. I mean really, would it even be possible for a woman to hold on to a conception with everything she had going on. She had been so stressed out lately she had not been able to eat and she was sleeping less than she normally did, or she was passing out for almost a twelve hour stretch. When she did sleep lately she was sleeping straight through her phone calls, which was completely unlike her. "Where the hell is Jake?" was the question that quickly ran across her mind as she pushed open the bathroom door. "Two people missing." She reminded herself. Well one was not really missing, but…she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

Without even noticing she had floated across the room to the little white applicator sitting on the sink. She was good. She had already convinced herself. There was no way.

* * *

"Did you find something?" Abby asked as she almost ran into her, hurrying towards the door.

"What?" she asked with her brows furrowed, seemingly just waking up from an intense daydream.

The red head searched her face questioningly. There was something going on with her.

"The case," Abby countered, now having trouble focusing on the subject at hand also. "Emily," she started trying to remind herself. "Anything linking her dad to the dead baby mama?"

"Oh," she said shaking her head, as if trying to come out of the daze a little more. "No." She continued towards the door without another word.

"Where is she going?" Harrison asked as he walked out of Huck's cave.

"I don't know," Abby said shaking her head as Liv disappeared out of the door. "Boy, everyone's acting weird around here lately. Even more so than usual."

"Tell me about it," Harrison said before raising a folder into the air. "We've got something."

He motioned for her to follow him into the conference room, and she did.

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me," Olivia said as she sat uncomfortably on the table. "I know it was very short notice, and you're very busy."

The woman smiled at her as she sat on a stool a few feet away from the table. "No problem," she replied. "Always time to squeeze in an old friend."

Olivia smiled slightly. She liked Dr. Allen, but they were hardly friends. Her husband had gotten into some trouble a while back and had taken her through the wringer with him. Olivia going through her never ending slew of relationship problems herself had tried to help the woman through it while she fixed the mess her husband had made. She guessed the woman would be grateful for that and she had told her if she had ever needed anything she could help with to give her a call. She had kept her number in her contacts, knowing that she would probably need to call in a favor one day. She just never guessed that this would be the favor.

The slightly older woman smiled, at her before her eyes drifted lower to her hands. It was only then Olivia felt the numbness in her hands. She had been wringing them since she walked into the office. Now they felt like they were about to fall off. She made a conscious effort to stop. "Sorry."

"That's okay," the woman laughed. "I get many first timers in here just as nervous if not more nervous than you are right now. Many second and third timers too." She set the file on the counter. "So you told me on the phone that your test had turned positive."

Without saying a word Olivia opened her purse and began digging through it. This caused the doctor to look at her strangely. She had never thought that she would see this side of Olivia Pope. She was so disheveled. A complete one eighty from the woman she had met a few years ago and seen on television all those times. She was about to comment on her observances but was silenced by the white tube Olivia pulled from her purse.

Olivia gave her a nervous smile, which the woman thought was more to keep from falling to the floor in a fit of tears than anything, before handing it over.

She politely took the applicator from Olivia and glanced at it, noting the two blue lines on it.

"Well the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and expecting different results," the woman started. "My tests here are more sensitive but I doubt they are going to give us any more information. And if it did come back negative, it would just confuse us more, so let's just get straight to it."

The woman got up and crossed the room, pulling a small machine with a monitor on it back with her. Olivia began to panic. What was she going to do with that?

"What are you doing?" Olivia found her mouth moving without her permission, revealing her inner thoughts.

"Relax," the doctor told her seeing the panicked look on her face. "We're just going to take a look."

"What?" Olivia started, getting a little upset with the woman, for no good reason she could think of. "I just wanted to see if the test was right or not. I don't want to see it."

She did not want to see it. She was not ready to see it. That is, if there was really anything to see. She still had that one sliver of hope she would cling to. That one sliver, that this woman was trying to pry away from her at this very moment.

"Well, sweetie, I can tell you, you read the test correctly. I can even give you another test, though I doubt it'll change anything. If that's all you came here for then, yes, you read the test correctly. It was positive," she was going to be blunt with Olivia, the same way she had been with her when she needed it. She knew that Olivia was stronger than she was coming off, right now. She would not have guessed that this would be the thing to bring the mighty Olivia Pope to her knees, but it was seemingly doing just that. Well, at least causing her to fall off of her rocker a little bit. She was seriously five seconds away from calling a psych consult.

"You came here for answers, did you not?" she started, not waiting for Olivia to answer. "On the phone, you told me you wanted to know for certain. Well this," she motioned to the machine, "is your certainty."

She looked at Olivia waiting for her to make her decision. Olivia stared at the machine for a few seconds, as if it was about to grow a mouth and eat her.

She nodded hesitantly.

The woman nodded also, before instructing her to lie back and put her feet up in the stirrups.

"Now I'm going to have to use this probe, to be more certain," she began prepping the probe. "From what you tell me, you should not be that far along, and we can see better with this one."

Olivia nodded to no one in particular as she stared up at the ceiling. She felt a tear roll out of her right eye and into her right ear. "Pull yourself together Olivia," she scolded, but it did not do any good. All of her senses were telling her to jump off of that table and get the hell out of that doctor's office as fast as she could.

"You're going to feel some pressure," she heard the doctor say breaking her from thoughts. She felt some pressure in her pelvic area before the screen to the right of her caught her attention as something white and fuzzy flashed onto the screen.

"Is that my uterus?" she thought to herself. It looked…quiet, she thought.

She felt the woman move the probe a little more before whispering what she was sure was meant to be a reassuring "There we go."

Her heart stopped. What the hell was that round thing attached to the side of her quiet uterus? It could not be.

"Congratulations, Olivia," she heard the woman say vaguely, but did not hear the words that she uttered after that.

She stared at the screen blankly. She was not sure for how long. She felt the probe moving a little more, but was not quite sure as to what was happening anymore. She just felt numb. She didn't even notice that she was staring at a blank screen now, the one that her not so quiet uterus had been on just a few seconds ago.

"Olivia," she faintly heard Dr. Allen call. "Olivia?"

"Hm," she answered as her head snapped towards the direction the voice was coming from.

"I said," Dr. Allen began again. "From the ultrasounds, it seems that you are about five weeks pregnant. I just have to line it up with your last cycle. Now your last cycle should have been approximately two weeks before you conceived, give or take a few days since you told me you usually have regular twenty six to twenty eight day cycles. So," she was now jotting down things in the chart and playing with a little pinwheel she had, "when was it?"

"When?" Olivia said, trying to force her brain to focus and come up with a coherent, accurate answer. But her thoughts wandered again.

This could not be happening. Her last menstrual cycle. It was two weeks after she spent the night in Vermont with Fitz. Two weeks after Jake had all but scolded her the following morning when she showed up at the office the next day in the same shirt and pants she had left in the prior day. Two days after her mother had shown up outside of her apartment making her think that she had finally fallen off of the deep end. One week before she found out that her mother was a terrorist, Quinn was lost to the B 613 system, and she found her father was an even bigger liar than she knew. Ten days before Jake had shown up in her office to inform her that he would be leaving, and that he lov…Twelve days before she had decided that she needed to clear some things up with him and had gone to his apartment to confront him.

"Olivia," she heard Dr. Allen call patiently.

"Seven," her voice sounded foreign to her. "Seven weeks. It's been seven weeks." That did not sound confident at all. Not that she wasn't confident about the answer, she just was not confident about the situation at the current moment. She had to pull it together.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she answered without missing a beat and finally looking the doctor in her eyes since she had seen the little round ball that had attached itself to her womb.

The woman smiled, finally seeing a glimpse of the confident woman she knew Olivia to be. "Great, that lines up almost perfectly. That leaves us a little over seven months to get our plan in place for this little one. If you don't mind, we'll just get some blood tests today and I'll see you back in a week to go over them and discuss a little more."

She went into the drawer to get some tubes and a needle to draw Olivia's blood. Usually she would get her nurse to do this but she wanted to get this emotionally unstable pregnant woman out of her office before she went back into breakdown mode. Olivia drew up the sleeve on the gown she had put on after first being placed in the room.

She barely felt the needle pierce her skin as she was too busy trying not to fall apart. The woman continued talking, most of which she was saying was probably information Olivia would want to know later, but her brain would just not function at the moment.

"Now remember," Dr. Allen started as Olivia watched her blood jet into the tube attached to the other end of the butterfly needle, "you are taking care of two people now. That means getting enough rest, enough nutritional foods, avoiding unnecessary stress and necessary stress for that matter. No smoking, which I assume you don't do anyways, but I know you are a wine connoisseur. You should put that fun little hobby off until the baby is born, at least. "

The woman went on, and Olivia fought back a cynically laugh, she had tuned in when the woman mentioned wine. Forgetting her current situation, she initially thought the woman was offering her wine, which she would have gladly accepted. It figures, she really, really needed a glass or wine right now. Ironic, she thought.

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Allen asked as she withdrew that needle from her arm and held a small piece of gauze over it.

"No," she shook her head lightly. She was lying, she had lots of questions. She had never done this before. She had questions that she didn't even know could be questions, but again, her brain was malfunctioning at the moment.

"In that case," Dr. Allen said collecting the tubes. "I'll see you in a week to go over the results. Congrats again," she handed Olivia two printouts of pictures she had clearly taken from the sonogram screen while Olivia was too busy freaking out or trying not to freak out, depending on how you looked at it, before she left the room.

Olivia looked down at the picture and sighed. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, fighting back tears. She looked up at the ceiling before climbing down off of the bed and beginning to get dressed again. Still in a daze and still not sure that the encounter had just happened. There was no way this was happening. She had so much work to do. So many things to fix. So many people to find. Well, she knew who she needed to find first. She figured she might as well find him first while she was in this bold state of disbelief and conscious denial, and before she lost her courage, which she was sure would happen soon as soon as it all sunk in.

She had just finished pulling her coat on before her phone started ringing. She looked at the phone and saw that it was an unknown number. She picked up the phone and hit answer. It could possibly be a new client, and God knows she needed the money and the distraction, especially now.

She took a deep breath before placing the phone to her ear.

"Olivia Pope."

"Hi, Olivia," the voice on the other side sounded hesitant with a twinge of spite.

"Mellie?" She just could not catch a break today.

* * *

A/N: Okay there goes. As I said I will correct any other typos soon. Sorry about that.

Tell me what you think.

Typos corrected. The ones I didn't overlook anyways. REVIEWS PEOPLE. I NEED REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll see you then," she spoke into the receiver of the phone, trying to sound as cordial as possible. She pressed the end button and looked up at the four story apartment building.

She hadn't even realized that she had arrived in front of his building until that moment. She had been on the phone the entire time, and had willfully blocked out the progress she was making towards the building, though she wouldn't admit it.

First it was Mellie who had called, begging her to come back to work on Fitz's campaign, which was really weird for her. After she found out that Mellie knew about her and Fit's affair, she was sure the woman would do everything in her power to keep her away from the white house, and her husband. But that was a little hard to do. Especially when everyone crucial to getting Fitz re-elected always found their way to some type of trouble, and of course, she was always called to sweep it under the rug. But she still never thought, Mellie would be begging her to spend time with her husband, knowing they were sleeping together. That was like begging her to sleep with her husband.

Then it was Abby who had called to let her know that they had found a link to Emily, her father, and the dead baby mama, as Abby liked to call her. It turns out the dead baby mama, wasn't actually the true baby mama. She was the illegally adoptive baby mama. Emily was the real baby mama, but her family had paid the woman off to keep the baby and raise it as her own. The woman being one of the family's housekeepers. Emily was supposed to get married to one of the sons of the CEO of a fortune 500 company, who was set to become the CEO himself within the next five years or so. But she had been bed hopping, another one of Abby's phrases, and wound up pregnant in the middle of her husband's extended business trip to Germany. She had also found information on one of her best friend's husbands, the son of a U.S. ambassador and tried to blackmail him, which he had obviously gotten upset about. Some way he found out about the baby and offered to pay the woman off if she would open her mouth and blow the whistle on Emily. Well Emily being the smart girl she is, had come to her for help claiming that her fiance and her best friend's husband were having a feud, each trying to knock each other down a peg or two, and show they were the alpha male so her grandfather would leave his business to him. But she had found out that her grandfather had signed over his company to her fiance a week prior, which was supposed to be a surprise for her. So her husband wasn't set to become CEO of a fortune 500 company now, but he was to be the owner of one. Her best friend's husband hadn't been too happy to hear the news and had offered to pay the housekeeper even more to talk. Emily, not wanting to pay the double and then monthly salary that the housekeeper wanted had decided to kill her. And of course, dear old dad was right there to cover it up.

Nothing really there for them to fix, except that the fiance had shown up in the office earlier that night asking to hire them to figure out what secrets his soon to be wife was hiding. They had wanted to know if she wanted to take the case. It was an easy case that was already solved, and they really needed the money so she told them to take him on as a client. They had the information; it was up to him what he wanted to do with it. He could not marry Emily and give up ownership of the company, which would probably happen since the deal wasn't actually finalized yet. Or he could marry her and have his dream of owning a fortune 500 company. Or he could do a combination of both and come out owning the company and being able to ditch Emily in the process.

Then it was Cyrus who ended up on the other end of her cell next, telling her that he knew she had talked to Mellie, and that the three of them, he, Mellie, and Fitz, wanted to invite her to dinner so they could discuss her coming back to the campaign. She had politely declined at first, but Cyrus had persisted, and she had agreed to meet with them, making it clear she was not making any promises. So, she had that disaster to look forward to later.

The next thing she knew she was standing at the door of his apartment building. She thought about turning around and going home. He didn't need to know about this. A twinge of guilt poked at her as the thought ran across her mind. Well he didn't need to know about it immediately. She could just head over to the white house right now for dinner, deal with that, which was sure to be a distraction from her current situation, then go home and get a good night's sleep. She could deal with this in the morning…or after the baby was born, she thought, bringing her out of her thoughts again. A baby was going to be born, and she was going to birth it. That thought took most of the air out of her lungs and she felt a little faint. No, no…, she needed to do this now, right now. She had made it all the way over here and she was already losing her courage. By tomorrow morning, all of it would be gone and the child would be eighteen before it ever found out who its father was.

She went into the small lobby, which was only there to make the residents feel safer that there was always someone on watch, though it was still nicely decorated. It had a brown marble tiled floor with rugs on each side, with coffee tables and arm chairs surrounding them. There was a set of five steps leading up to the actual front desk and to the left and right were the stairs that led up to the first floor of apartments.

She walked up to the front desk coming out of her daze, realizing she would have to convince the man behind the desk to let her go up to Jake's apartment. "Hi," she smiled at him, turning on the show. "I'm looking for Jacob Ballard. He's expecting me," she lied.

The guy smiled back at her. "I'm sorry ma'am. I can't allow you to go up unless you have a key."

She knew this would be a problem. All the people who worked at the front desk knew the people who lived in the building since there weren't that many of them.

"I don't have a key," she started scolding herself. She should have gotten a key from him. She had a key to Abby's apartment, Harrison's, Quinn's, and Huck's. How did she not think to get the keys to the apartment of the one person in her office she was sleeping with. "I don't have the key with me," she started. "I actually left it at my apartment."

She stared the young boy down. She was trying to be nice, but she had had a short fuse these last couple of days, which she now knew why. If he did not let her up there in the next five seconds she was going to unleash the river of hormones she had flowing through her and make him run crying back home to his mother.

The boy faltered in his stare and she smiled inwardly. She knew she had him.

"I need to see him," she told him. "It's important, and I'm sure he would be very upset if he found out that I could not deliver this information to him because of some difficulties at the front desk of the building he's paying double your salary to live in."

Okay maybe she didn't have to take it there, the boy already looked like he was going to cave, but she was feeling a little annoyed at this point.

"Uh, yes…yes ma'am," the boy stuttered. "What apartment number was that again?"

"Three D," she replied shortly.

The boy stooped behind the counter before standing back up with a key in his hand. He then pulled out a clipboard and began to look it over.

She sighed, and then the realization hit her again. She had just been standing outside debating on rather to even see Jake, and now she had just bullied the guy at the front desk into letting her up to see him. It had slipped her mind as to what the outcome of that would be. But she had gotten sucked into the situation. This was what she did for a living and it just so happened that the poor boy standing behind the desk had fallen victim to her inability to separate herself from her job.

"Uh," the boy began as he continued to look over the chart before looking up at her, "I'm sorry ma'am, but apartment three D is empty."

She looked at the clipboard in the boy's hand before she corrected him. "No, my friend lives in apartment 3D."

"Yeah, I know Jake," he stated, "he moved out like three weeks ago."

Her face fell flat. He must have been mistaken. "Maybe you should double check," she said pointing to his clip board.

"I've already double checked," the boy said. "That apartment is empty ma'am."

She stared at the boy for a moment. "Did he tell you to say that?" Jake had a very obscure side job to say the least. It would make sense if he had informed the people at the front desk that he 'didn't live here' if anyone came looking. She would not let herself be narcissistic enough to think that he had singled her out because he was upset with her.

"No," the boy laughed, in disbelief of the woman in front of him. But then he realized she was serious. "If you want I can take you upstairs and let you see for yourself."

He could do that, after all, the apartment was empty. If anyone asked he could just say that she was a potential buyer that wanted to see it. And it would get her to leave more quickly. He had to admit, he was a little intimidated by her.

"Okay, show me."

The boy grabbed the keys he had set behind the counter and told the other boy to watch the front desk while he ran up to quickly show her the apartment. There was no way that Jake was gone. He had told her that they needed to go their separate ways that morning when she had left, but he still looked pained telling her that. There was no way he would just up and move without telling her. He was already not answering her calls, which is why she had showed up unannounced. If he had moved…okay, three missing people she had to find. "What's another one?" she thought to herself. "Everyone else in my life seems to be playing an sick game of hide and seek with me."

It was true. It seemed like everyone in her personal life had gotten together and asked the question, 'How could we make Liv freak the fuck out the best?', and then proceeded to come up with a very efficient and extremely well executed plan.

She sighed and looked around as the boy unlocked the door before stepping aside allowing her to enter.

Her mouth fell open at the sight. Empty. She took a few steps further into the apartment so that she was standing directly in the middle of the living room, as if the furniture she had remembered would suddenly appear.

Couch, coffee table, lamp, the pictures on the wall, everything gone. She turned to her left and looked into the kitchen. All the appliances that had been on counter were gone. She looked down the short hallway into his bedroom. She could tell from where she stood it was empty. He was really gone. She stared down the hallway a little longer as she started to remember the last time she had been there.

_"You shouldn't have come here Olivia," Jake said as he stood in front of her in the middle of the room. "When I said I was leaving, it wasn't because I wanted you to suddenly take an interest in following me around. I was actually trying to put some space between us."_

_She briefly looked towards the floor, trying to hide the pain she felt from his last statement. "We need to talk," she had replied standing her ground. She set her coat, gloves, and scarf on the back of his couch._

_He looked at her for a second with a look of disbelief. "Okay," he said raising both his hands in surrender. "What do we need to talk about?"_

_"Why you left," she told him. "You can't just expect to disappear without an explanation, after forcing your way into my life."_

_He laughed, condescendingly. She could tell he was becoming a little upset._

_"You know what you're right Liv," he started sarcastically. "You're right. I'm sorry for forcing my way into your life. I'm sorry for trying to help you. I am sorry for helping Huck find out just what the hell happened to your mother, even though you asked us to. I'm sorry for standing up to your father to protect you, and, for subsequently making your father throw me in the hole causing you to have to have dinners with him again. I'm sorry that you fell in love with a married man and started screwing him. A married man, who I thought was one of my best friends and who, not so surprisingly, turned out to be a prick with secrets he was keeping from you. But who would have thought that he would have secrets and be a little bit less than loyal. The fact that he's been having an affair in front of his wife's face for the past couple of years and behind her back for even longer couldn't possibly have rung any alarms. But most of all Olivia, I am sorry that your dad is such an evil, manipulative bastard that he managed to screw up your head so bad you can't seem to form a functional, healthy relationship with any living creature."_

_By this point she was heated, but he continued. "There I have apologized for everything wrong in your life, that I could be possibly, no matter how remotely, related to. Did I miss something Liv?"_

_"Screw you, you son of a bitch," she spat at him. How dare he? She had made a deal with her father, the devil himself, in order to get him out of that hole and prevent him from becoming a hollow shell of a person like Huck. "You have no right," she started but he cut her off again._

_"Oh, I have every right," he told her, "considering I've been dragged into the middle of all of you and your father's AND your mother's bullshit." He was about to continue but she had already grabbed her things off of his couch and quickly moved past him, heading towards the door. But she wasn't getting away that easily. He went behind her._

_"No, you came here to talk," he said grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him, "didn't you?"_

_He was met with a firm hand across his face, which stunned him a little, causing him to fall back a little, pulling her to his chest._

_She pushed of against his chest with both fists, trying to create space between them, but he had a firm grip on her. She's not really sure what the hell happened next, but she does remember his lips on hers, on her neck, her breasts, and the rest of her body. It was much different than the first time they had spent the night together. It's like the anger from the fight just drifted into their actions._

_The next thing she remembered was having her panties torn away from her skin and her back hit one of the walls in his apartment, her legs wrapped around his waist. His lips immediately crushing on top of hers again. She felt him maneuvering a little before she felt his hardness graze the flesh between her thighs. With one quick thrust, he was buried deep inside of her, causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure. He gave her no time to adjust to him, before he began pounding his hips into hers. She tried to create some space between them so he wouldn't hit so deep with his thrusts. She was going to finish soon, and she did not want to give this bastard the pleasure of making her do so, so quickly, after all, she was still angry with him. At least she thought, she was starting to have a hard time forming a coherent thought. He felt her trying to move away from him and maneuvered them so she could not escape him. He removed his lips from her neck before growling into her ear, "What's the matter Liv? Isn't this what you came her for?"_

_Her eyes shot open at his tone, and she felt her body start to shiver. His voice sounded so guttural. Her eyes met his, but they were foreign to her. She had never seen this look in his eyes before. She would be lying if she said she was not intimidated some, but she wasn't scared. In fact, it turned her on just that much more. He was in control of her at that moment, and she knew it. He had asserted his dominance over her, letting her know that he was bigger and stronger and was not some weak, love sick puppy that she could kick around and pick up and put down when she saw fit. He had taken control of her, Olivia Pope, and he had not asked her permission to do so._

_He leaned forward once more capturing her lips for a few short seconds before moving to her neck and biting down hard enough for her to feel. She moaned a writhed against him more, which seemed to only encourage him. He knew she was close, and he was determined to push her over the edge, sooner rather than later._

_He pushed her body up on the wall, hitting a different spot now, as he continued to pound into her._

_"Oh God," she cried out as her fingernails dug into the flesh of his shoulders and her toes curled into the back of his thighs._

_"There you go Liv," he hissed as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Be a good girl and cum for me."_

_With the next thrust, she submitted to him and found herself shuddering uncontrollably against him as the muscles between her thighs and pelvis contracted forcefully around his manhood. She vaguely heard herself screaming his name, but seeing as she had somehow suddenly gone blind and deaf, she couldn't be sure._

_She heard him grunt as he pulled out of her. Her feet hit the floor with a thud, and her legs were wobbly causing her to fall back against the wall, which was of no help. Her legs would just not work and she slowly felt herself sliding to the ground in a crumpled heap._

_It took a few seconds for her to regain her vision, but when she did, she saw a pair of legs standing in front of her. She followed them up to meet his face. He looked like he was about to attack her. His pupils were dilated and his nostrils were flaring, but, wait. Her eyes quickly darted back to his midsection. He was still hard. How the hell had he not had an orgasm from that. She could still feel her insides quivering. Though she had finished pretty quickly. She quickly looked back up to his face with a perplexed look on her face._

_Before she could say anything she found herself being scooped up and carried into his bedroom._

"Ma'am" the boy said, breaking her thoughts. She looked down at the floor, trying to hide the blush that she could feel creeping up her face as she remembered the events from the rest of that night.

"Are you okay?" He asked assuming she had heard him since she looked away from the hallway. "If you don't mind, I have to get back to the desk."

She nodded, not saying a word, before turning and walking out of the apartment allowing the boy to lock the empty residence once again.

Where the hell was he? She was a little offended that he had just up and left his apartment without even telling her and was not answering her phone calls. What if she needed to get in touch with him quickly? Hell, she did need to get in touch with him quickly. She would be sure to let him have it when she found him, because she was going to find him.

* * *

Why? Why? Why? Why was she here? She could have gone home and crawled into bed and try to digest the events of the day. Or she could have gone to her office and work on finding the three people that were currently MIA in her life. No. She had to come to their beck and call. Every time she managed to get away from it all, away from him, she was sucked back in. God, if she could just stop loving him. She could walk away from it all.

"Thank you," she said forcing a smile at the aid, trying to be polite. The woman had just guided her to the dining room, where she could see Mellie, Cyrus, and Sally waiting for her. It wasn't until she walked into the room that she could actually see Fitz sitting at the far end of the table. Their eyes locked immediately and a small smile appeared on his face as he appeared to suddenly become interested in the events going on in the room.

"Nice to see you here, Olivia," Cyrus said causing her to break eye contact with Fitz. He had his signature grin on his face that usually signaled that he felt he had just gained a favorable position on someone. He even went so far as to get up and pull her seat out for her at the other end of the table.

"Olivia," Mellie said with a genuine smile. "It's so good to see you decided to join us." Seriously ,what would this woman not do to stay in the white house.

She nodded with a quick smile.

"Olivia," Sally replied with a smile of her own.

"Sally," she responded as she took the seat Cyrus was offering her.

Fitz was now sitting with his chin resting on his hands which where clasped in front of him, his elbows resting on the table. He could barely contain his happiness.

"Nice of you to join us, Olivia," he said finally speaking.

She chanced a glance up at him, and had to do everything in her power not to visibly shiver at the intense look he was giving her. She felt herself start to blush, but refused to let the smile fighting to break through show. She was not some giggly little school girl.

"Mr. President," she managed, finally collecting herself enough to make eye contact with him again.

They wasted no time. Maybe three minutes tops, of casual small talk, but after that, straight to business. It wasn't until the server set the wine glass in front of her. filled it, and she tasted the red liquid on her lips that she remembered. She casually sat the glass down.

She continued in the conversation, though the small round figure she had seen on the ultrasound screen earlier that day kept trying to draw her attention away from the conversation at hand. She had been able to maintain her composure and her stance so far. She had told them that she would let them know if she would be rejoining the campaign this time around, but still did not make a commitment. Though they tried. Boy did they try. Mellie all but ripped Fitz clothes off of him and offered him to her on a silver platter.

It wasn't until they brought everyone's main dishes out that she noticed the nauseous feeling in her stomach. She didn't pay any mind to it, not thinking about the pregnancy since she had had no signs of morning sickness thus far. She had managed the soup just fine, and had not realized how hungry she was until she realized the bowl was empty.

She made the mistake of taking a deep breath trying to calm the queasiness in her stomach, but she caught a good whiff of Cyrus's duck and and Mellie's balsamic vinegar marinated vegetables.

Her hand instinctively went to her stomach and she closed her eyes, as the feeling grew ten times as strong. "Don't, Olivia," she said to herself. "Do not puke all over this dinner table."

Her self-scolding did not work. She opened her eyes and saw two of everything before anything came in to focus. The quick moment of disorientation did not help her upset stomach at all.

"Liv?" Fits called with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

She was going to open her mouth to say she was fine, but before she could, she felt a warm liquid filling her throat and the back of her mouth. Her hand went to her mouth to hold it in and she quickly got up and ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom, which thankfully, she was so familiar with the place or else someone would have a huge mess to clean up.

The four people in the dining room just stared dumbfounded at the door she had disappeared through.

"Well," Cyrus said being the first one to speak, "I guess the onion soup wasn't a good choice."

Fitz just looked at him confused, before turning back towards the door. What the hell had just happened?

Sally adjusted herself uncomfortably shooting a glance at Mellie whose mouth was still hanging open. The two women exchanged a look, before Sally looked down at the table, then picked her fork and continued eating. This had nothing to do with her. She had enough problems of her own. Though she did feel a little sorry for the woman sitting across from her.

Mellie's eyes went back towards the door. She glanced at Olivia's wine glass. It was full. And she had not had a refill that night. It was not like Olivia Pope to pass on a good glass of wine. It was not like Olivia Pope to pass on a few good glasses of wine. She should know. They had shared many together back when they considered themselves, acquaintances, to say the least. Oh. My. God.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys here's the update. I know you are reading, I just wish you would review. So again tell me what you think and LEAVE A REVIEW!

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Hey just wanted to let you guys know I'm going to be slowing down on the updates for this since there aren't many reviews. I know most people on this site are Team Fitz but in the words of Monica (Friends) Com'on!

* * *

Olivia rolled over in bed so that she was facing the window. She groaned and quickly pulled the covers over her eyes to block out the sun trying to push through the blinds. Two days. It had been two days since she was actually functioning like a normal person. Two days since she was able to hold down anything besides water, ginger ale, and saltines. Two days since she had awakened in the morning able to move without her head spinning. Two days since she had been able to go into work. Two days, since she had looked like a mad woman in front of Fitz, Cyrus and everyone else in the white house she had come across that night.

After she had run into the bathroom and managed to puke up everything, including the lining of her stomach she was sure, into the toilet. She had sat on the floor with her back against the door as multiple people knocked and asked if she was okay. She had lied and told them that she was. Well not really lied. Besides her stomach's insistence on regurgitating something despite not having anything else in it and her brains inability to stop everything around her from spinning, she was perfectly fine. It had taken her ten minutes to come out of the bathroom, at the least. She had found Fitz standing outside the door looking concerned along with Cyrus and Hal, who was to be at Fitz's side at all times. Mellie and Sally were no where to be found.

Fitz had asked if she was okay, which she had responded with a defensive "I'm fine." She was sure they didn't believe her, especially since she had almost lost her balance due to the dizziness as soon as she had uttered the words. Fits was quick to put his arms around her to keep her from falling. She got her bearings and stood straight again. "You are not fine, Olivia," he had scolded. He then turned to Hal. "Get Doctor Blumenthal to come over to the west wing," he said putting his hand around her waist preparing to usher her towards his office. She saw Hal begin to speak into his earpiece.

"I'm fine," she had said again, gently pushing him away from her.

"Liv, really," Cyrus had tried, "maybe you should see a doctor."

"I don't need to see a doctor," she retorted. She had already seen a doctor. She knew exactly what was wrong. "I just haven't been feeling too well lately. I've had a stomach bug for the last couple of days. I thought it had gone away, but I guess not completely."

She then turned back to Fitz, "Thank you for the dinner, I will let you know my decision." She walked off leaving the men in the hallway baffled.

She placed the pillow over her head. God if he knew, if Fitz knew that she was currently harboring another man's child inside of her womb, what would he do? She groaned again. This was too hard. Pregnancies are supposed to be happy times. They aren't supposed to be hidden and…terrifying .She sighed throwing the pillow from her face. She would deal with Fitz later, right now, she had to find Jake. He was just a little bit more important to her situation right now, she thought sarcastically to herself.

She had started running through the plan to find him and the places he could be when a knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts. She looked towards her bedroom door and wondered if she could make it there without puking on her carpet or passing out. She knew it was Abby. Thankfully, she had had someone to call who could help her in her time of need. Abby didn't know about the baby, but what she did now was that she had some kind of weird stomach flu going on that caused her not to be able to eat anything except saltines and ginger ale. This was Abby's second trip to her apartment in the last two days with said items.

She sat up in bed, testing her limits. The room stayed steady, surprisingly. Okay, she could do this. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed as she heard Abby knock again.

"I'm coming," she called weakly, before she started to shuffle into her living room. She just wanted to eat some solid food, was that too much to ask?

She made it to her front door, and peeped through the keyhole just be sure. Sure enough, there was Abby with a brown bag full of groceries. She undid the locks and let her in, before making her way over to the sofa and plopping down.

"Hi Abby," she greeted.

"God Liv, you look like crap," was the red head's reply.

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

She tucked her feet under her and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to her chest and grabbed the remote. Surprisingly, she was actually feeling a little better. She hadn't felt a wave of nausea since she had gotten out of the bed, and she could actually turn her head without having to stoop down to keep from passing out.

"Sorry," Abby replied, realizing her bluntness. She couldn't help it. "I brought the saltines and ale," she said taking them out of the bag and placing them on the coffee table in front of her boss.

"Thanks," Olivia replied.

She then proceeded to go into the kitchen. "I also brought some stuff to make some tomato soup, just in case you felt up to it. I could hang around and make it if you want," she said hopefully.

Olivia gave her a look. Abby replied before she could decline.

"Please don't make me go back to the office with Huck and Harrsion, Liv pleeahhehese," she whined. "David's busy working on this big case so he's ignoring me. Harrison's freaking out about some Alsherifie guy. And Huck is being Huck, which as we both know, does not make for healthy company, and I don't want to end up like Quinn."

Olivia just looked at her.

"Soo," she said raising a tomato into the air, "can I make you some soup."

Olivia fought back a smile. "Yes Abby, you can make me some soup." Why not? She was feeling adventurous. Maybe she would surprise herself and actually no vomit it all up.

"Thanks Liv," Abby smiled before running into the kitchen. "Do you have any good movies?"

"Sure, Abby," she said doing her best to sound annoyed. She really was thankful for the company. Due to her inability to control her gag reflex for the last couple of days, her human interaction had been lacking.

Then she heard it. The Fitz phone was ringing. "God I have to stop calling it that," she thought as she made her way into her bed room as quickly as she could.

She pressed talk and held it to her ear, their usual greeting.

"How are you feeling?" he stated a few seconds after hearing her pick up.

"Better," she replied, trying not to smile at the sound of his voice.

"You know I was worried about you," he started again. "I wanted to come over to see about you, but Mellie has been on my case for some reason these last couple of days. Plus you looked a little annoyed when you left, I didn't want to invade your personal space."

She could hear him smiling through the phone. "Oh, how," she paused, "new of you."

He chuckled. There was a moment of silence. "I miss you Olivia," he said solemnly. "I wish we hadn't left Vermont."

"Fitz, you have a country to run," she said fighting between being his handler and his lover.

"You could run it with me," he tried.

Really? Could she really? How would that work? A president who had been cheating on his wife for the past few years with his campaign manager, who was now to become his wife, the country's new first lady. And don't forget the kid that wasn't even his that she got knocked up with during her affair with him, all while his biological kids were sent away to be raised by a boarding school faculty. Hell, even she couldn't pull off that win.

"I have to go," she tried. Not wanting to think about this anymore. She would just make herself more upset and she had way too much to do to be sitting around moping.

"Can I stop by later?" he asked.

"I have company," was her quick reply. Then there was silence.

"Is it Jake?"

"No. Goodbye," she hung up the phone. If she didn't, he would not, and she would spend half of her afternoon trying to get him off of the phone and trying to convince herself not to tell him that he could come over, which she would probably not be successful at.

She tossed the phone onto her bed before walking back towards the living room. She grabbed a blanket from the hallway closet and curled up on the couch trying to mentally organize everything that she needed to do. She needed to get back to her office. But seeing as how it was starting to snow again, she still wasn't sure her stomach had settled enough, and she was now in bit of a funk since her talk with Fitz. She decided to stay put.

Thankfully, she had a job where she could work from home. "Hey, Abby?" She called.

"Yeah?"

"Any news on Quinn yet?" she asked.

"Nope, but I think Huck is still working on it. He said she was with Charlie but he was trying to figure out what they were up to. "

She nodded to herself. Unfortunately, they would not just be able to go and retrieve Quinn from Charlie, no matter how bad she wanted to. After all, Quinn was an adult and she had chosen to go with Charlie. But if they could get more information as to exactly what the hell was going on, maybe they could convince her to come back to Pope and associates.

"Has Huck mentioned anything about Jake?" she asked as Abby came and plopped herself down beside her on the couch.

"Soups on," she replied, "and no. Why? Was he supposed to?"

She shook her head as she reached for the box of saltines. "No. Just wondering. I need to talk to him and I can't find him."

"Oh no," Abby said in a panicked voice as she looked at Liv. "You don't think those people took him again, do you?"

She panicked for a minute then stopped herself. No, this wasn't consistent with a B613 abduction. His apartment would not be empty, and the guy had said he had seen Jake himself moving some of the things out. Besides, she had made it perfectly clear to her father that both Jake and Huck were off limits. Then again…

She had better check on that. She got up without saying a word, grabbed her cell phone and went into her bedroom. Abby just looked after her for a few seconds before turning back to the television.

If her father had taken him again, after she had agreed to and had been keeping her appointments with him for dinner, she was going to be pissed.

"Hello Olivia," he said into the receiver. "How are you?'

"Where is Jake?" she asked cutting to the chase.

"What?" he questioned, a little confused.

"Jake Ballard," she replied. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," he said getting irritated himself at the tone she was taking with him. "It seems like you should be up on that more than I am. Isn't he one of your little," she cut him off.

"I swear," she said, letting her anger show, "if you took him, after we had a deal," this time he cut her off.

"I did not take him Olivia," he spat out at her. "If you cannot find Jake Ballard, maybe it's because he does not want to be found."

Sure he knew where Jake was. He knew exactly where he was. In his office, sitting behind his desk, in his chair. He gritted his teeth at the thought.

"But when I am able to get my hands on him, you better believe he will be sorry that you ever walked into his life."

"You will not touch him," she retorted, but wait. Why was her father upset with Jake, and why was he all of a sudden gunning for him again? What had she missed?

"You're right, I won't touch him," he replied calmly. "And neither will you, once I fix this mess your little boy toy has made."

With that, he hung up on her. What the hell was that about? Had he just threatened Jake's life, again? Oh, this is a mess. Everything, a mess. She needed to get back to work and she definitely needed to find Jake. Thankfully she had help.

"Abby," she called, grabbing her lap top off of the dresser before going into the living room.

* * *

A/N: Again Reviews are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

She stood outside of the building, looking in through the window. There were a couple of boxing rings and a few punching bags hanging from the ceiling and weights lined about in various places along the walls. She could see some people in the ring in the far left looking like they were getting ready to go a round, with even more people surrounding the ring. There was a good bit of people inside, but it wasn't packed. But still, she did not see the person she was looking for. She walked in anyway.

She walked towards the front desk, still looking around trying to find a familiar face.

"Can I help you?" she heard a male voice ask, causing her to turn her attention towards it. She saw a well-built man in a pair of black gym shorts and a navy blue under armour shirt. His hair was cut short and was a little spikey towards the front. He was maybe a few years older than her. He smiled at her. He was a handsome man.

"Yes," she replied looking around the gym once more, before turning back to him, "I'm looking for Jake Ballard. I've been told he frequents here."

"That he does," he exchanged. "Let me grab him for you." He took off towards the back of the gym and Olivia watched as he disappeared around the corner.

She began observing the place once more. It was a really nice boxing gym. There was a lot of equipment, but also a lot of space as not to make the inhabitants feel crowded. The ceiling was high and revealed the pipes and wiring supplying the building. There was some upbeat rock music playing softly in the background, and the walls that were not made of red brick where painted very vivid shades of deep yellows, blues, and oranges. She felt completely out of place in her pea coat and her Jimmy Choo boots. Maybe she shouldn't have gone home and showered after her run before coming here.

She had managed to begin feeling a little better in the two weeks it took her to track him down. She had called Dr. Allen, and rescheduled her appointment due to her not feeling so well the morning of the last appointment. She had asked her if there was anything that she could take for the nausea and after asking her a few questions, the woman had informed her that what she was going through sounded normal and that she did not need any medications since it sounded like she was still able to keep herself hydrated which was the main thing that would prompt treatment. But no treatment was the safest route for now. She had basically told her, at least from what Olivia had heard, was that she should try to refrain from eating anything that smelled good or at all, or anything with too strong of a taste and ease back into her normal eating pattern. She had also told her that some days in the first trimester were better than others and that it should disappear by the middle of the second trimester, if not before, and that she should just continue to take the prenatal vitamins she had called in to the pharmacy for her. She had managed to string together a few good days, but she wondered how many more bad days she would have before she would be able to eat anything with taste, or walk into a restaurant without the fear of ruining everyone else's meals.

"If I had known that ignoring you was all it took for you to take to stalking me, I would've done that a long time ago," she turned quickly on her heels at the comment.

And there he was. The man she had hunted down just to have a simple conversation with. Well, maybe not simple. He looked different, she noted giving him a quick once over. He had on pair of black shorts with a black tee shirt. It seemed that he had gained all the weight back he had loss while he was down in the hole, and made good use of it too. Then she made the mistake of looking into those eyes and she could not help the image of them tangled in his bed sheets as she writhed under him pleading for him not to stop as he thrust into her and attached his mouth to every part of her skin it could reach. She felt the muscles between her thighs twitch as a warm feeling spread from there throughout the rest of her abdomen. She involuntarily squeezed her thighs together.

She then remembered why she had come there and tried to pull herself together.

"Is there a reason you're here Olivia?" he asked. He knew it was a little harsh, but he was becoming frustrated with her. He had fallen in love with this woman over the course of the last year or so, and that whole time, he had been trying to get her to feel for him, what he felt for her. But, of course, she was too hung up on her married boyfriend to give him more than a quick glance every now and then. So, he had cut his losses and opted for, what he thought was a good choice.

Fitz had come to him with a deal. A deal he had said they would both win with. And after hearing what he had to offer he had agreed. Fitz had known how desperately he wanted to be from under B613's control, so he had offered him to be the head of B613, but only if he agreed to leave his sweet Olivia alone. And it wasn't like she was showing him any signs that she wanted him around for anything more than a best friend with benefits. So instead of staying with her at OPA and getting his heart trampled on by her stilettos every time she ran back into Fitz's bed, he chose to regain control of his life, as much as he could anyway. He would rather not have had anything to do with B613 at all and have all traces of him wiped completely out of their data base, but, you can't always get what you want.

Before she could answer him, a brunette came up from behind him and hit him in the side. She was about her height and had her long slightly curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her pink sports bra peeped out in different places from under her gray ribbed tank top. She had on some black Spaulding yoga pants, showing off her perfectly toned body, causing Olivia to feel a little insecure as she just felt bloated.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Ballard," she smiled, looking up at him as she tucked herself under his arm, wrapping her arm around his back.

He smiled down at her. Then she noticed Olivia. "Oh, who's your friend?" she asked him, but did not wait for him to answer before she reached her hand out to shake Olivia's.

"Hi, I'm Sloane," she smiled.

"Olivia," she responded after a second, forcing a smile. The woman seemed really nice, it's just that she had caused about five more emotions to stir up within Olivia along with the ten different ones she was already trying to deal with.

"Nice to meet you," she said. "Here to see Jake take a good ass whipping?"

He laughed at her. "Oh, is that what's about to happen?"

She backed away from him and began putting on the boxing gloves she'd been holding. "Yeah, if you ever stop stalling and get your ass in the ring."

"How about me and you have a go?" the man from earlier said, as he walked up to them. Olivia just stood silently watching the interaction between the three of them, trying to figure out just what role this woman played in Jake's life. "He seems a little busy," the man finished, glancing at Olivia.

"You think you up for it old man?" she said giving him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"We're the same age," the guy said gesturing to Jake, who laughed.

"Yeah, but I know he can take a hit, you big baby," the girl replied.

"Whatever. Com'on, let's get you ready for that date tonight," he said, pulling her away.

"Get a good work out in," Jake called after them, "don't want that guy trying anything tonight. "

"Oh, but I do," she threw over her shoulder at him with a mischievous smile.

That had not ended the way she expected, at all.

He shook his head and laughed a little before turning back to Olivia. She didn't say anything.

"So?" he questioned.

"We need to talk," she told him.

His brow furrowed and he looked around the gym for a few seconds before looking back to her. "Has this happened already?"

She sighed and folded her arms across her chest before sticking her nose into the air, locking eyes with him and letting him know that she was not going to be pulled into another argument with him, especially in public.

He read her expression clearly, and let out an exasperated sigh. He figured since she hadn't started talking that she did not want to do it out here in front of everyone. He turned to the ring behind him.

"Chris," he yelled, calling the man's attention to him, "can I use your office for a sec?"

"Sure, Justin has," he started, but was cut short by a boxing glove to the right cheek. Everyone in the gym who had seen started laughing.

He looked back at the girl standing in front of him with a shocked expression.

One of the guys in a black sleeveless shirt, whom she assumed to be Justin, turned and tossed the keys to Jake.

He started towards the back of the gym and she followed as she heard the man and the woman in the ring start in a playful argument about what had just happened.

She followed him through the door and to the end of the red hallway lined with black doors and a cement floor. He stopped and unlocked the door on the right, revealing a fairly nice sized office that had papers strewn all over the desk, floors, and shelves. They hadn't said anything to each other since leaving the front of the gym.

He slid a box of books into the corner with his foot before tossing the keys onto the desk and taking a seat in the chair behind it. He held his hand out to one of the chairs on the other side of the desk, offering her to take a seat. She sat her bag down on top of the desk and did. She began unwrapping her scarf from around her neck and unbuttoning her pea coat. He just watched her as she did so, wondering what the hell she had come there for.

"What do you want?" he asked, catching her off guard.

"What?" she asked him with a confused look on her face.

"Com'on Liv," he said leaning back in the chair. "There's only one reason why you would have looked hard enough to find me here. One, you need me to help you with something, or two, you need a shoulder to cry on about something, and by something I mean your dad or the guy in the oval office."

Did he really think that low of her? That she was just using him. She was a little offended. "Well if you would have answered my phone calls, you would already know why I came here," she told him. "What was that anyway? That little disappearing act you pulled."

"It's called moving into a new apartment," he told her. "I didn't know I needed your permission to do that. And believe me, if I wanted to disappear, not even _you _would have found me."

It was true, the line of work he did made him very good at disappearing and being invisible. Unfortunately the caveat to that was that the people at his job were very good at finding people, so that made it impossible to disappear from them.

There was a staring match. "You don't intimidate me Olivia," he informed her nonchalantly, as he continued to stare her down. "Now I'm willing to hear you out, but I gotta tell you, I have other things I could be doing so, why did you come here?"

She rolled her eyes at him before looking down at the gloves in her hand. Might as well tell him. Maybe she didn't intimidate him but she was sure as hell what she would say next would.

She slowly looked up to meet his eyes again, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Well there goes, Please review. I know its moving slow but I had to cut the chapters back some.


End file.
